


In the Midst of the Storm, Searching for Shelter

by brucebannerisms



Series: The Bluest Blue Ever [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerisms/pseuds/brucebannerisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 5th, 2015 - When Cesc and Eden are left out of a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Midst of the Storm, Searching for Shelter

They really ought to have been watching the match.

Because it was still their squad and it still mattered and people would expect them to.

Because the Blues is not just José Mourinho, despite what José Mourinho might himself believe.

In some clarity of mind Eden knew these things mattered and that they especially mattered to Cesc. Or that's what Cesc would say if he were vocalizing himself at this moment, Eden's not sure he truly believes it. And besides, Cesc is almost to the point of nonverbal.

His anger towards Mourinho was, in some fucked up way, expressing itself in the form of Eden sucking Fabregas off in some not-as-hidden-as-it-should-be corridor at Stamford Bridge. In 2 years of meeting men in this particular alleyway Eden was yet to get caught, but this week of all weeks would be the one in which it would happen, he just knew it. And yet that didn't stop him for a second.

It was a smug arm around Diego on the pitch-side that made Eden's blood turn cold. Ever an obedient boy, Eden had given a tight lipped nod when Mourinho broke the news that he wouldn't play. He looked to Cesc who, having received the same diagnosis, was scuffing his feet on the floor and muttering that rest would be good for him. Diego, bright malevolent eyes blooming in his face, watched them both raptly, a look just visible there that said he knew what they would do with the interlude. A look that made Eden grind his teeth together and laugh coldly. Mou's eyes flashed dangerously in his direction at his reaction and at that point he asked stiffly to be dismissed. 

"You'll be at the match, Hazard." Mourinho said as he departed. And so there he was, in the stands of all places, watching Mourinho hug Diego to his side, causing Eden's hands to clench into fists. In a fit of fury he yanked Cesc up out of his seat and ushered him roughly past security without a word of explanation to anyone. Cesc kept half turning and trying to ask Eden what was going on but all Eden could do was push Cesc along urgently and they had hardly got to the semi-safety of the corridor before Eden was on his knees, hands flying to Cesc's belt. A sharp intake of breath when Eden took Cesc's cock in his mouth without ceremony and Cesc had no further questions. 

"It should have been me." Eden said as he slid Cesc's dick out of his mouth with a slick noise. He rubbed his hands together in attempt to warm them from the cold. It seemed to take Cesc a moment to realize he was no longer being blown.

"What?" He said, his voice high and fluttery as his hands balled into fists against the wall where he forced himself to keep them. Too used to being controlled to take the control for himself. His head, which had been thrown back against the wall in lip biting enjoyment, wobbled forward as he tried to focus on Eden below him.

"Out there on the pitch. We should be playing right now." Eden said vaguely, feeling a tad childish when attempting to put to words his desire to be the apple of the manager's eye. But then, José has that affect on people. You either need him to accept you or you hate him because you know he never will. Eden had spent a grumpy season lying to himself about being the latter when in his heart he had always been the former. He had never let him down since then, not even for a second.

"Everyone needs rest, Hazard. Are you worried you have fallen out of favour? Everyone knows that you, that we are the best there is. Oh." He finished his sentence as Eden licked a strip up the underside of Cesc's cock. His now warmed hands fondled his balls, enough pressure to steady Cesc against the wall.

"Of course I know this." Eden snapped. "Put your hands in my hair." He ordered. He took Cesc into his mouth again, all the way to the base as Cesc rubbed clumsy hands across Eden's scalp. His hips stuttered as he pushed against Eden's head. Eden could feel every fiber of Cesc bucking into the delicious darts of pleasure Eden was sending straight to the tightening in his balls. He considered a few more bobs of his head, massaging his balls until he was crying out his name. Choking on Cesc as his body jerked and he spent himself down Eden's willing throat. But his hands were pulling annoyingly at his hair in his haste and it was all happening too fast to really bring the relief Eden needed. When he felt the beginnings of Cesc's body tensing, he pulled out suddenly and quickly, hoping he didn't suffer the consequence of waiting until the last second. Cesc cried out but didn't come.

The desperate, panic-stricken look in Cesc's eyes was so glorious Eden had to smile at his own worth. He had the best playmaker the Spanish have to offer coming undone in record time. 

"Are we finished?" Fábregas panted, reaching uncertainly for his pants. There was a hopefulness in his tone that suggested he would like nothing better than for Eden to force him to walk stiff-legged back to the bleachers and sit through the match with his whole body aching for him and his heart rate pumping at an erratic 100 beats per minute. What mattered to Cesc was clearly this right here, this intense feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach in replacement of the adrenaline rush of a match. The rush was always what had mattered.

"Don't be absurd, I'm going to fulfill a promise I made." Eden replied as he undid his own jeans and palmed his half hard cock. "Do you have a condom?" He asked as he grabbed Cesc's hand and pulled him forward so they were flesh against each other and Cesc was stroking him. 

"I didn't -- no." Cesc answered, his breath against Eden's neck, tongue darting out to taste him. 

"Well nevermind." Eden enjoyed the sensation of Cesc's thumb playing across the head of his cock and his mouth sucking at his throat for a few seconds before he was forcing Cesc to turn over, his palm splayed on the wall for balance. He nudged Cesc's feet apart so he could brace himself as Cesc pushed his jeans to down further and tested his balance. Eden grabbed one of Cesc's shoulders to hold them both steady.

"Are you ready or--?"

"Yes, yes, do it, fuck me, now, now." Cesc spluttered, suddenly urgent again. Eden spit in his own hand to lubricate himself. He slid an experimental finger inside of Cesc that caused him to groan deliciously. Without further preparation Eden guided himself inside of Cesc, all the way in, a deep and forceful thrust. Cesc moved forward a bit but then quickly shoved himself back against Eden, always wanting him harder, deeper. "Oh god." He moaned again. Eden continued with slow, deep thrusts, skin slapping against skin on each movement. The pace was driving Cesc slowly and dizzyingly towards the edge, Eden could tell by the Spanish spewing without rhyme or rhythm out of his mouth as his free hand grasped Eden's on his shoulder. This was where Cesc was at his best. The way he moved his hips back into Eden's thrusts was bringing Eden close to orgasm at a speed that didn't match his thrusts at all. Losing control a little bit, Eden's pace picked up as he too felt the urgency of the heat pulsating through his body. "Eden." Cesc begged him, and with a sharp jab of pleasure at the ragged tone Eden reached his hand around to stroke him. As he came Cesc cried out, loud enough to echo a little and Eden stroked him through his orgasm, the only delay in his own being the quick stab of fear that flooded through him at the thought of someone hearing them. He thrust harder and faster for just a few seconds longer before he bit back a moan and came hard inside of Cesc at the feeling of Cesc tightening around him. He only lingered a moment before pulling out smoothly and pulling his trousers up enough to dig some tissue out of the pockets. He could feel sweat sticking to his shirt as he plucked up his jacket he had at some point discarded and his cheeks burned with the heat. Cesc looked flushed and red as though he had just played 90 minutes.

Eden used a thumb to wipe away sweat that sprung just below Cesc's eye and Cesc froze at the contact. Embarrassed at the intimacy, Eden turned away as he wiped his finger on his jeans and walked lightly to the edge of the hall to check that nobody was around. When he turned back Cesc was still eyeing him curiously but when their eyes met he quickly broke off the gaze.

"The coast, it is clear?" He asked, hands in his pockets. Eden nodded and Cesc lead the way back towards the roar of their fans, winning or losing, they didn't know just yet (winning, obviously). Just before they entered a populated area though Eden drew Cesc towards him and kissed him on the mouth; Cesc tasted clean, almost metallic as he lightly let his tongue move against his. Warmth was exchanged between their bodies and Cesc pulled Eden against him for a second before Eden broke it off and pushed him along. Being someone's favourite is what Eden needs, and he knows he was exactly what Cesc wanted just then. They slip back into the stands and settle in for a comfortable win for the Blues.


End file.
